I Regress Nothing
I Regress Nothing is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring *Renee Featuring *Hypno *Grunts the Gruesome Appearances *Cocktail *Toothy *Petunia *Sniffles Plot Renee lays in her bed, constantly tossing and turning due to voices in her head. She wakes up in shock, nearly setting her room on fire, and assumes something is wrong with her. The next day, Hypno is seen in his tent. Grunts is taped down to a chair while Hypno uses his power to cure the viking boar's disorder. Grunts comes to the realization that he is in the real world and he thanks the hypnotist by paying him. Hypno counts his money until Renee enters the tent. Hypno gets Renee to sit down as she tells him about her problems. She is told to touch a crystal ball while doing this, setting it aflame. Hypno puts out the fire but a strange glow remains on the ball. Hypno resorts to using past life regression on his patient. Slowly but surely, Renee falls asleep. She revisits past lives in her dreams, first being a doctor. Hypno claps his hands and Renee starts acting like a doctor. She tests Hypno's heartbeat and reflexes until Hypno claps a second time, putting her back to sleep. Renee goes through more past lives. As a chef she pretends to mix ingredients in a pot. As a barber she shaves Hypno's hair off the back. Then she flashes back to her days as a viking. Toothy, Petunia and Sniffles stand just outside of the tent, when Renee clubs them with a mace. Hypno claps his hands before she could do any more damage. Grunts, dressed in modern day clothing, walks by to discover the carnage, losing his sanity at the sight of Renee's mace. Hypno notices his crystal ball glowing brighter. A ghostly cloud of smoke emerges, soon forming into Cocktail. The little shrimp makes his way out of the tent and runs off. Grunts barges in and slices Renee in half with his sword. With no time to act, Hypno tosses his crystal ball at Grunts, killing him. The next day, Renee is reincarnated as a rabbit. With no memory of the previous events, she visits Hypno. Once again, Renee takes past-life regression and remembers being a pheonix in the past. So her body bursts into flames, to Hypno's horror and confusion. Deaths #Toothy, Petunia and Sniffles are clubbed by Renee with a mace. #Renee is sliced in half by Grunts (later reincarnated). #Grunts is smashes in the face with Hypno's crystal ball. #Renee is set on fire from the memory of being a pheonix in the previous life. Trivia *This episode marks the return of Cocktail since his demise in Dancing with Death. However he will no longer serve as a main character, instead he will make occasional cameos. *Originally, this episode involved Trixie and a ouija board. *Flippy was also planned in the episode. Due to him being overused in such story plots, he was replaced with Grunts. *This is the first episode Hypno survives. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 76 Episodes